Jesse Cox
Jesse Louis Cox is a YouTube gaming personality, voice actor and friend of the Yogscast. He regularly works alongside TotalBiscuit and Dodger as well as other members of the Polaris network. History Jesse first started out on OMFGcata in early Cataclysm Beta, showing classes and quests etc. As his fanbase grew he went on to show raid scenarios, hcs, and other features like cataclysm weekly reviews. From this, his number of fans kept increasing and there was a craving for Jesse to play more games. Jesse quit playing WoW for a long time because he didn't have the time for it anymore and he just got bored with it, although he does currently play Hearthstone. He has since returned to WoW. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoon, and many others. While he does still produce Minecraft content, all of it is behind-the-scenes videos about the custom-map he is making alongside his team of builders and friends (RPG-makers). In-Yogiverse * Jesse appeared in all three of the Calmere Nightmare Two Custom/Adventure Maps series with Simon and Lewis. * Jesse Cox appeared in an unboxing of Bioshock Infinite with Simon and Dodger. * Whilst Jesse was learning how to play Minecraft, he got help from multiple youtubers throughout multiple videos. Some of these youtubers included SlyFoxHound and Simon and Lewis themselves. * Simon and Lewis both featured in Jesse's Minecraft song, Eye of the Creeper which summarized Jesse's experiences of learning how to play the game. * Jesse was a guest on episode 6 of Simple Simon. * He has subsequently been featured in two separate animated versions of episode 6 of Simple Simon, both being posted on the "Yogscast Lewis & Simon" as well as the Polaris youtube channels. * He was a host of the 5th episode of the TGS Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger when Simon was the guest of said episode. *He was a host of the 22nd episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger when DaveChaos was the guest of said episode (although Dave was not a member of the Yogscast at that point). *He was a host the the 24th episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger when Martyn Littlewood was the guest of said episode (although Martyn was not a member of the Yogscast at that point). * He was a host of the 11th episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger when Sips was the guest of said episode. * He was a host of the 22nd episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger when Sam Thorne was guest of said episode. Channels Jesse Cox / OMFGcata Jesse Cox, formerly known as OMFGcata is the channel which Jesse uploads all of his gaming content (his Let's Plays / walkthroughs, his Fan Fridays etc). Cox n' Crendor Cox n' Crendor is the channel which Jesse co-owns with WoWCrendor where the two upload highlights from their podcast, Cox n' Crendor In The Morning. Series Ongoing: *Fan Friday *Revenge of the Q&A *The Greenlight *Jesse Sells Out * Multiplayer Mayhem * Far Cry 4 * Dragon Age Inquisition * Scary Game Squad * The Coxening. * Indie Weekend Completed: *Shadow of Mordor * Resident Evil 6 w/ Cryaotic * Heroes of the Storm * RPGmakers * Hyrule Warriors *Shovel Knight w/ TheCompletionist *Valiant Hearts: The Great War *Outlast: Whistleblower *Among the Sleep * Child of Light * Tesla Effect: A Tex Murphy Adventure *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Yesterday *Shadow Warrior *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls *Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (Part 2) *Tokyo Jungle *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Blade Wolf DLC) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Original Campaign) *Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death *Broken Age *Divinty: Original Sin Alpha *Saints Row IV: Enter the Dominatrix *Ryse: Son of Rome *Saints Row IV *Dead Space 3 w/ Dodger *The Cat Lady *Saints Row IV Special: How the Saints Saved Christmas *Battlefield 4: Levolution w/ Crendor (Multiplayer Destruction) *Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (Part 1) *Borderlands 2 (DLC Previews) *Coxtober: Outlast *Beyond: Two Souls *Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches *Cube World (Alpha Preview) *Kerbal Space Program w/ Myndflame *Game Dev Tycoon *Bioshock Infinite *Far Cry 3 Co-op w/ Crendor *Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Dead Space 2 *Sim City Beta w/ Crendor *Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm *Dishonored *Dead Space *Weekend w/ Crendor: Double Dragon Neon *Weekend w/Crendor: Tokyo Jungle *Uncle Jesse's Farm w/ Crendor (Farming Simulator 2013) *Political Simulator 2012 w/ Crendor *Terraria: The Next World Generation w/ TotalBiscuit *Revelations 2012 w/ Crendor *Weekend 2 w/Crendor Go Go Nippon: My First Trip To Japan *Tera Beta *McPixel *Guild Wars 2 *Fahrenheit *Saints Row: The Third w/ Crendor *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Lord of the Rings: War in the North *Payday: The Heist w/ The RPGmakers *Rage *Dead Island w/ Co-Independent Girls *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Crysis 2 *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Diablo III *F. 3. A. R w/ iamchiib *Heroes of Newerth *Duke Nukem Forever *Terraria w/ TotalBiscuit *The Witcher 2 *Left 4 Dead w/ Co-Independent Girls *Portal 2 w/ Aveynne *DC Universe Online *Rift *Lore for Noobs *NEStalgia *Cataclysm Beta Canceled: *Final Fantasy XIII-3 *Ride To Hell: Retribution On Hold/Unknown Status: *Outside the Blocks *Hearthstone: Curse of Coxxramas *GOG and Jesse Presents *Starbound Beta w/ TotalBiscuit *Terraria 1.2 w/ TotalBiscuit *Omikron: The Nomad Soul *Skyrim Quotes *"You just gotta hammer the bag for a while!" (The Co-Optional Podcast) *"Hello therbdobdaboo!" (Game Dev Tycoon) * "Shut up wolves, bring me a beer!" (Cox 'n' Crendor) * "Knocking out the Juice!" (TGS Podcast) * "Dungeon Keeper Mobile is the World War Two of Video Games" * "FUCK YOU SQUARE ENIX!" * "FALRAK IS A DOOB!" (Chivalry: TGS Battle Royal) * "Stroooooongly Disagree" * "Welcome to the Cox's Pit, lady!" Trivia * Jesse voiced the character Genji the Pollen Prophet in the game Awesomenauts, Spriticus in Heroes of Newerth, Old Druid in The Silver Lining: Episode 1 - What Is Decreed Must Be and multiple characters in This Is Vegas. *He is also the voice actor of the goat-slug ´Yorks´ in the adult animation show ´Broken Quest´. *He also did the voice acting for 3 characters in the "Tales of the Past 3" World of Warcraft movie in 2007. Link to the movie: http://www.gamona.de/videos/world-of-warcraft,tales-of-the-past-3:video,652334.html *Before starting on YouTube, Jesse was a teacher *Jesse is occasionally joked as the "American Simon" and Simon joked as the "British Jesse" largely due to their similar appearances, long flowing beards and senses of humour.. *Jesse has broken the law live on air on the 39th episode of The TGS Podcast when he illegally got sent a case and 1L bottle of the Scotland-exclusive fizzy drink, Irn-Bru by a fan and drunk a can live on air. Needless to say, the mass amount of sugar (as well as a certain chemical which bans it in the United States) made Jesse hyperactive which made Jesse rage at TB and Dodger which is still to this day, one of the funniest moments in the podcast's history. *He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. *He is one of the three hosts of the Co-optional Podcast (previously known as The Gamestation Podcast), along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger. *Jesse has a commitment to always finishing games he starts playing through. However, there are 3 games that Jesse has gave up on, one of those games being Final Fantasy XIII-3. He gave up due to the game "being the complete opposite of what a Final Fantasy game should be" as well as "the game's main character, Lightning, being the most bland and uninteresting character in a Final Fantasy game to date", all of this according to Jesse himself. *Another of those games was Ride to Hell: Retribution which Jesse gave up on because the game was atrociously bad to the point where it became unbearable to enjoy or even play as a joke. *Jesse also stopped his playthrough of Omikron: The Nomad Soul without any reason and still hasn't given one to this day. The most popular theory by fans is that Jesse stopped the series due to low viewership as his episodes of the game were getting around 40-50k views per video whilst all of his other series were getting 100-200k views per video depending on the game. *Jesse hosts a podcast with his friend, WoWCrendor called Cox n' Crendor in the Morning. The podcast's structure is taken directly from American Morning news shows. * To fund the running of Cox n' Crendor in the Morning, Jesse and Crendor set up a patreon for people to fund the podcast. Currently they get just under $4,000 a month to run the show with. * Jesse has mentioned in the beginning of his Valiant Hearts series that he used to be a History Teacher. Although this was already a well-known fact across the fans of his channel and of the Co-Optional Podcast as it has been mentioned many times before on both his channel and the podcast itself. * According to Jesse's parents in their second Q&A video, Jesse was named after his father's grandfather and his middle name came from his mother's uncle who had died exactly a week before Jesse had been born. * Jesse's first big voice acting role was going to be in a game called "This is Vegas", a game that was going to be "Saints Row before Saints Row was a thing" however, during the game's production the company making the game, Midway went into Bankruptcy and the game and its licences went to Warner Brothers who scrapped the entire project. * Jesse has stated that his goal for the 5th year of his youtube channel is to hit 1,000,000 subscribers. * Jesse's original user name OMFGcata, was an acronym for Oh My Freaking God Cataclysm but Jesse never thought ahead of time and after Cataclysm's end, Jesse was stuck with the name. Fans then later came up with the acronym, One Moderately Funny Gamer and even after the channel name change from OMFGcata to Jesse Cox, Jesse still uses the acronym as a tag-line. * Jesse created a meme with his fans about the existence of a "space butterfly" in his first series of Terraria with TotalBiscuit, since then fans have gone mad about the Space Butterfly, creating fan art, t-shirts and other such things. * Jesse has a real irrational fear of Sharks, so much so that he started freaking out when a shark-like creature was in the same water he was wading through in Resident Evil 6. * Jesse got this fear apparently due to the very first thing he can remember from his life was his babysitter watching Jaws whilst he was at a very young age. * During 2014, Jesse asked many of his fans to buy tickets to the second running of Gemucon, a gaming-related convention which it's second running of was cancelled (most likely due to financial issues) and no refunds were given. To rectify him making people lose their money and getting stuck in England for a couple of days, Jesse told his fans that he would set up his own one-day mini meet-up in England called Cox-con where Jesse's fans could meet and hang out with Jesse himself. * When Jesse plays Dungeons and Dragons, he usually plays a character named Grobnak the Deballer, a shaman who takes the testicles of his male enemies and summons them in a time of need or just out of spite, knowing full well that they will definitely be unwilling to help. * Jesse has stated that the only anime he likes is 'Cowboy Bebop' which he got into thanks to an anime-obsessed girlfriend he had during college. She tried to get him into other anime at the time but according to Jesse he just "didn't understand it, because anime is bats*** crazy. * During the Bioshock Infinite unboxing video, Jesse hugged Simon, consequently trapping Dodger in the embrace. They started rubbing their beards together, traumatizing Dodger. They then proceeded to rub their beards against her own face, further disturbing her. *TotalBiscuit became friends with Jesse whilst hosting WoW Radio when Jesse entered a competition John was running called WoW Idol, in which contestants had to make their own song or a cover of an existing song based on World of Warcraft. Jesse submitted an entry with his song "Raid With Me", a cover of the song "Take on Me" by A-ha. Jesse won 3rd place in the contest and that's how Jesse and TB became friends through that although TB knew of Jesse before this. *Jesse has been a guest on Tabletop, a board-gaming show along with Wil Wheaton. *He is partnered with the Polaris network, the same network all of the Yogscast members and most of their associates are partnered with. *Jesse is known to have a love for the Dynasty Warriors series of games. *Jesse is also known to love any of Square's (Square Enix before they merged with Enix) old JRPGs such as the original Final Fantasies, Secret of Mana etc. Links *Youtube Channel *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *LinkedIn Gallery Jesse-Cox-2.jpg Jesse-Cox-3.gif Simon and Jesse.PNG|Simon, Jesse Cox, And Dodger 180px-Jcox.jpg|Jesse's Teaching Career Photo|link=http://www.youthbuildcolumbus.info/jesse-cox.html Jesse cox.jpg|Jesse with his Cushion of Himself. Jesse's Parents.jpg|Jesse's Parents Dave Hugging Jesse.jpg|DaveChaos hugging/attacking Jesse Animiated Jesse.png|Jesse as he appears in Simple Simon Animated Jesse Puppet.png|Jesse having a photo shoot with...himself? Jesse's Monitor.png|Jesse's Monitor Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris